Birds in the Dark
by HexingHayley
Summary: Sequel to 'Roses Have Thorns'. With the team out to celebrate the union of some close friends an old ally returns. Nothing is ever easy though where Young Justice is cornered, when trouble arises will everything reform to how it was, or will it only confirm the importance of previous actions?
1. I Said 'So Long' Not 'Goodbye'

**Hi, hi there, and welcome to my third Fanfiction, Woohoo! Another Young Justice on for you. This is a sequel to my first Y.J Fanfic entitled 'Roses Have Thorns' if you're reading this because of that story, WELCOME BACK! If you're new, WELCOME IN GENERAL, you can obviously read this without reading the first, that's fine, but you may find it easier and what not.**

**DISCLAIMER – Any character not recognised as belonging to the DC universe – specifically Young Justice - belongs to me this includes Rose as she IS a DC character. This plot however is mine entirely. Please don't sue; I'm not an adult yet! :)**

* * *

Birds in the Dark – Chapter 1

I Said 'So Long' Not 'Goodbye'

* * *

_I was in a room and couldn't move, bound to a chair and gagged hot tears fell from my eyes and cascaded down my clammy face. Why was I here? I didn't deserve this, I was a kid. The light swings from ceiling as the door opened reviling a heavy set man in a dark uniform, his very aura screamed militant. He wasn't though, no, this man was DeFarge. The hit man. _

"You know I'm not doing this to hurt you, well, I am," He walked toward me, clutched my chin and pulled it upwards in order to gaze into my face. He sneered at me. "If you want someone to blame for the predicament you're in however you should turn to the man that's been staying in that Brothel your mother owns."

_I released a shaky breathe. Only a couple of nights ago a man came to our Brothel in New York, all bloody and bruised, supported by an elderly man that I later discovered to be the first man's butler. I hadn't been allowed to see the first man very much I just knew that mum knew him from somewhere.  
_

_Mum said I could trust them, but I couldn't really talk to them, especially the younger of the two. I didn't question this; I never questioned anything my mum told me._

Mum met him while she was working as a marine nurse. I didn't question her.

_Mum takes him in and looks after him despite never before this moment mentioning him, ever. I didn't question her._

Mum keeps her voice low when they whisper about how he came to be in such a state. I didn't question her.

_This creep comes to the Brothel and kidnaps me, starts beating me up and slagging off my mother. Now I was beginning to question her._

_This is his fault, all his fault, this mystery man, DeFarge talks about him non-stop, he is clearly obsessed. But why? When I asked him he laughs, "Let's just say that my brother and I have some catching up to do." So the man my mother had been helping was this guy's brother. Family feud, great, but then why were mum and I caught in the middle anyway?_

"_So why do you…?" An intense alarm cut through the rest of my question, it was sharp and shrill and sounded oddly like…_

… My bedroom alarm. I sat bolt upright as the girl in the bed opposite me jumped up and switched off the infernal racket. Before climbing under my covers with me, she waves at me in excitement, I laugh at her enthusiasm as I sit up in bed, both of us still under the duvet. "Morning," I whispered in the hope of not waking our now nineteen year old roommate. She shook her head pointing to the glowing red numbers, it was ten-thirty at night, that was right, we were getting a sleeper train.

I look at the younger girl next to me and realise that she's already dressed for travel. "Eger beaver, are we?" She nods and scrambles out of bed attempting to lift my suitcase filled with both her and my things onto the bed, she's such a small thing for her age that she struggles and yet still manages to lift it onto the bed, I move my toes just in time.

"Alright, alright, I get the hint, I'm up, I'm up." She smiles and shoes me into the bathroom with a wave of her small hand. I smile fondly as I shut the door behind me, Laura was a thirteen year old girl that I found on the streets a while back, she was an orphan that couldn't speak but could sign at an immense pace. Like all the other's in the flat I had taken her in and looked after her despite my young age of nearly fifteen. I had recently come to inherit my mum's old brothel in down town New York, and being underage I needed people to help me run it, which was why in the next room over there were three sleeping teenage boys between the ages of seventeen and nineteen.

I looked at my reflection, spotting the bags under my eyes from my nightmare, well more like trip down memory lane, I frowned as I got dressed, recalling the events which took place just after the nightmare finished. DeFarge had told me the truth about who the man my mother was looking after was. My dad. How he as my uncle planned to use me as bait to get at my mother and newly identified dad. My memory's violently jump to the point at which my Mother is in a land rover running over DeFarge causing her to drive right off the cliff face near where he had been keeping me. Soon after the man that was now my father and promised me something even I couldn't refuse. Revenge. That dream however was short lived as he took me to Gotham and once training became it was clear that this man would only ever be able to find fault in my actions. I never called him 'dad' always Slade like he wanted, and then even that was brief; soon I could only refer to him as 'master.'

Things started to look up when he sent me on an undercover mission to screw with Young Justice. What he didn't plan on though was through a series of newly formed friendships I would betray him and work with Young Justice to help bring him down under the new name of 'Shriek.' Through a horrible set of events however I found myself no longer able to stay with the team for fear of their personal safety, so now I was back in New York, where I grew up, running the old family business. My hero costume folded neatly away at the bottom of the suitcase that was currently on my bed.

I walked out of the bathroom with a smile on my face in dark blue jeans and a purple blouse. I greeted Laura outside the bathroom and told her I was ready to go and without disturbing anyone else in the house we left. Heading towards the train station to catch an early train to Palo Alto where the wedding of my friends Wally and Artemis would be held. I hadn't seen any of the team in little under a year; this was going to be interesting to say the least.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

Tomorrow was going to be a great day. I lay across my bed for a while just looking up at the ceiling, thinking. Wally and Artemis's wedding day was finally going to be here and the whole team was buzzing with anticipation, this day had been a long time coming. I got up and crossed my room in Wayne Manor to get to the wardrobe. Hanging from the door, steamed and ready was a sleek black tuxedo, _nothing but the best for Bruce Wayne's ward_.

I had a while until I had to be in the suit and knowing everyone on the team would be up and about I removed the clothes from the door and carried them down to the Batcave, deciding it would be nice to be with the team and eat breakfast and get ready with everyone else in the morning for a change. The Zeta tube announced my arrival and I was instantly greeting by Bart holding out a bacon sandwich, a late night snack. "Here ya go Timmy." The plate was shoved in my hand and I had to grip onto it quickly before it fell onto the suit in the other hand while Bart ran off in a gust of wind.

Deciding that it would be a good idea to keep the suit from potential team damage I headed straight for my room in the mountain but not before putting my sandwich on a nearby table and passing cheery 'hello's' onto other team members that were strolling around the mountains interior. On the way back to the living area after placing the suit carefully in my room I passed a specific bedroom door that made me pause, I stretched out my hands, my fingers touching the cool steal.

_Rose._

The name echoed around my head not for the first time that day. The door slide silently open, granting me access, its lack of inhabitants made it unappealing and cold, made worse by the bare walls, empty shelves and hollow draws and wardrobe. It was just a room and yet the void unsettled him. He backed away until his back came to rest on the wall of the corridor opposite the bedroom entrance.

Almost a year. Almost a year since I had last seen her pale face, sharp eyes, that wicked smile. The strength she held to me had no parallel, yet despite everything she had run away. I took a breath to steady myself. _No, _I found myself saying, _she was perfectly justified in leaving and she hadn't run away, she had said goodbye… sort of…_

"Robin?" I found my thoughts shattered by Cassie, the current Wonder Woman in training. She looked at me, then to the door, then back again before clocking the significance, she smiled softly, so unlike the Amazonian mentor she was studying under.

"I miss her too, she was a close friend. For your sake at least I hope she turns up tomorrow."

I nodded with I tight smile as I walked back through the corridor with her, I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't nervous and a little worried that she wouldn't show.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

The train pulled in at our destination just gone one in the morning, after shaking Laura awake I grabbed our bag and we hopped off the train. Both of us grateful the hotel Maddie had booked for us was only a ten minute walk from the station. Gripping the suitcase handle in one hand and my silent companion's in the other we set off into the foreign city that was Palo Alto.

_I can't wait to see you Robin…_

* * *

**Wow, so there you have it, the first chapter of the sequel if you like. Although I'm not sure how long it'll be. I do have a question concerning the next chapter though which is:**

**Do you want Rose and Robin to meet before the wedding or at the wedding? Either way I have both of the scenarios written up so just PM me your thoughts.**

**Thanks, **

**H.H. **


	2. Nice To See You Again Pt 1

**Wow! Um, can I just say thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, 4 favourites, follows and reviews straight off the bat, that's the quickest people have ever responded! I'm sorry for this taking so long, it's just only two of you commented on what you wanted to see and I myself couldn't decide so I had to improvise and smush the two scenarios together, not to mention I'm back at college again! :( **

**I've actually split this into two chapters as I didn't want to rush things and I thought Wally and Artemis deserved their own wedding chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer – In Chapter 1! **

* * *

Birds in the Dark - Chapter 2

Nice To See You Again Pt. 1

* * *

Laura passed out on the room's big double bed within seconds of entering the hotel room; she didn't bother to awaken her as she unpacked our outfits for later that morning. Both their dresses protected by covers now hanging from the wardrobe door, the shoes not far away tucked neatly under the desk provided. Rose gripped the toiletry bags and placed them inside the small bathroom, in her groggy statue she had forgotten the extra outfit she had packed under the two sets of other clothes packed.

The mask stared up at her, jet black bar the corners which were the purest white. She had brought her suit. Rose sighed and padded quietly over to the window checking the weather. It was drizzling lightly, _good, get it out of the way so tomorrow can be beautiful. _She checked the time on her watch, twenty past one. She shook my head; she shouldn't do this, not in a city she didn't really know and with Laura being the way she was, if anything happened to her…

Rose nudged her slightly, "Hey kid." She often called her that even though there was barely two year between them, they were both still minors, and yet Laura's inability to speak made her seem so vulnerable. She opened her eyes and mumbled in confusion, "I'm going out. You know, to stretch." Her mind still thick she signed for her to be careful, Rose laughed slightly, "Aren't I always? You sure you'll be OK on your own? I'll be sure to lock the door behind me." She nodded, brushing her hair out of her face before Rose left the room and escaping through the emergency exit at the end of the corridor.

The chilly air hit her; it was like a welcoming slap in the face as she used her grappling hook to reach the hotels roof in order to see what building were closest. _Palo Alto, big city. Nowhere big as New York though. _She was going to be fine,_ it seemed quiet anyway._

The girl turned on the spot until she spotted the tallest building to the south and started toward it, knowing she would have a better vantage point from there. The swirling grey clouds obscured the stars and moon, all she had to guide her were the sickly orange lights thrown onto the smooth tarmacked streets by lamp posts and the oddly light building, a late office worker finishing off paper work, the new parents up to feed their demanding yet precious infant. These people reminded her of why she did her job, their safety meant everything to her.

She got to the building with ease; it turned out to be another office building, The female bird was about to perch herself on the rim of the building when an arm yanked her backwards, gripping her in a choke hold, her head was thrown back and she came face with her attacker as her vision blurred.

"Oh god…"

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

Dick was acting as best man and yet in his stroke of genesis he had forgotten his speech for the following morning, in his haste to get Wally out for his stag night the piece of paper lay abandoned in Wally and Artemis's apartment. Tim had volunteered to get it, it wasn't like he was missing the stag night anyway, being too young to go and all. He was just getting off of patrol when he got the drunken call from his older brother. It was nice to know Dick had things under control.

He stuck to the shadows not wanting to be spotted in the suburbs in uniform. He was in and out of the house in minutes locating the accursed paper on the kitchen table, Wally had obviously been checking it before they went to meet the other guys to make sure Dick hadn't written anything to embarrassing. Folding the paper over Tim placed it in an envelope before putting it in one of his belt compartments.

He left the apartment, instead of heading towards the Zeta tube located near the house however. Instead he found himself walking into the city, it wasn't long before he was scaling nearby buildings and heading for the highest vantage point which happened to be a set of office blocks. The rain made his hair stick flat to his head as he eventually got to the top of the building's roof. He was about to perch on the edge so he would be ready to leap off at a moment's notice when he spotted a crouched figure peering over the side.

He did it without thinking, lunging forward and grabbing the mysterious person, they struggled against the choke hold he held them in for a second or two, it was only when their head flung backwards and he saw their face did it register who he was holding.

"Oh god…"

"Robin?!"

"Shriek?!"

He dropped his grip sharply making her stumble forwards, hand rubbing her throat as she regained her balance. They looked at each other for the longest time, he wasn't quite sure if she was real. She seemed real, stood there, her chest rose and fell, the drizzling rain plastering her fringe to her mask as it swept over one eye and then she smiled. He had forgotten how amazing her smile was, mere memories just didn't do her justice, the smile parted and it took him a moment to realise that she was speaking.

"…Can't believe you're here! I didn't think I'd see you until later today! It's so good to see you!" She was shaking her head in amazement.

He took a few steps forward once the initial shock had worn off, "In all honesty, I wasn't sure you'd show up."

She looked hurt as her brows furrowed, "You thought I wouldn't show?"

_Oh god, why had that been the first thing he'd said? _

"I wasn't the only one!" He said quickly, "It's just, well," he voice quietened, "You said you would and then none of us heard a thing for just over a year. I mean what if something had happened to you? What would you have done if you were hurt or something?"

"I had people Robin, I wasn't alone." Her voice was low as though she had done something wrong and maybe she had because he felt his temper suddenly flare.

"Oh, you had people did you? People that weren't us, I see, so you leave because you're worried about OUR safety and yet you're quick enough to make buddies with other, probably less qualified people!"

"It wasn't like that!" She yelled back evidently distraught, "Don't you dare! They NEVER replaced you, any of you! Not even for a second! I found myself in a position where I needed support from older people and there they were. As for the safety thing, you know damn well why I left! The only reason I felt safe making 'Buddies' with these people in the first place was because I knew Slade had NO CLUE WHERE I WAS!"

He was surprised, he hadn't expected her to react so brashly, and yet hadn't he done the exact same thing? They were both quiet as their chests rose and feel while she refused to look in his direction. In an attempt to break the awkward tension settling upon them he asked, "So, where are you staying?"

"In the city. There's a hotel not 10 minutes away from the train station."

"Right..."

"I should go, my plus one will be wondering where I am."

She turned, aiming to jump from the roof, he knew she wasn't worried about her plus one, whoever they were they had the capability to look after themselves otherwise she wouldn't have left them in the first place. No, she was just using them as an excuse to get away from him. _Well, _he thought, _this reunion had gone just swimmingly. _

"Rose, wait!" And just like that he was running after her, feeling the need to repair things with her. She had come back, even if it was just for the wedding that was enough, enough to tell him that she was willing to be there. He had forgotten just how fast she was, already three buildings across from him. She began to slow down as she got to the outskirts to the city, jumping from her current roof down into a neighbouring alley.

He dropped down after her knowing that she'd have to slow down on the ground, he'd catch her and explain. She knew he was there; she wasn't stupid, just three feet away she'd be able to sense him, "Stop it." Her tone was serious.

"Make me." She scoffed at him.

"No, really I mean it, stop it, focus, what is that?"

Now that he was pulled out of his own thoughts he understood what she meant, he could hear voices, echoing loudly against a nearby alley's walls. Something was yelled about money and a missed shipment. A gun shot ran out. They were both running their feud momentarily forgotten, falling back into their old pattern with ease.

It was over before it had chance to begin, the bullet had hit the wall behind the victim, lodging in the brick work. The would be victim and shooter alike frozen at the realisation of what had just happened. Robin took the gun from the older of the two men while Shriek tended to the younger who had actually begun to cry. Palo Alto was smaller compared to some cities, with a reasonably low crime rate. At two 'o'clock in the with nothing more to do than sit at their station and tidy away dull paper work, the cops jumped at the chance to see action, even if it was a failed shoot out, they were there within minutes.

They never got involved with the police unless it was utterly vital, so there they stood together on a roof of a building, still in the rain, watching with slight amusement as they viewed the bemused men put the already bound men in the cars and drive away. "Well, that was easy." Robin commented as they watched the tail lights shrink in the distance.

She hummed and was off again. "For Christ Sake, Rose!"

"Look, leave it, you're pissed off at me, I get it, there's nothing more to say."

"There's a load more to say, and if you don't stop I won't get a chance to say it!"

She turned on him, a genuine look of confusion covering her masked features; he had forgotten how much he missed that mask, "What do you mean you 'won't get to say it?'"

"You're about to run off again."

Her eyes widened, "I'm not."

By this time the rain had really soaked them through and he could feel a headache coming but was it because of the rain, or because of her? "I thought..."

"You thought one botched meeting between us would cause me to turn tail and run. No." She walked forward grabbing her neck line and tugging at something, a chain, she lifted it up to reveal her necklace he had bought her for her birthday. "I always do things for a reason, Robin. I don't 'run away' without perfect cause, and I NEVER forget what I leave behind. EVER."

He marvelled at the tiny bird set on the delicate chain, _she'd kept it_. "This could have gone a lot better." He admitted wanting to make it right between them.

"Yes it could have. I stand by what I said earlier though; it is good to see you again."

He smiled, "It's good to see you too Birdy." They stood there for a while just staring at each other, drinking in the features of one another before Rose stared, taking a deep breath, breaking the momentary spell between them, "I should go, Laura will be wondering where I am, she's only a couple of years younger than me so..." She gestured with her thumb over her shoulder.

"Um, yeah, yeah," He started to walk backwards, "I only came out to get Nightwing's best man speech, he left it at Wally's and Artemis's."

She laughed, it was so good to her laugh, "Okay Bird boy, I'll see you later." And just like that they were both gone.


	3. Nice To See You Again Pt 2

**Hi again, nice to see you all, thanks for reading! I took a while to write this one because even though it's Rose's reunion with the team it's also Wally and Artemis's wedding, and those guys, well, they deserve the best! :)**

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing, just the plot and the odd OC**

* * *

Birds in the Dark - Chapter 3

Nice To See You Again Pt. 2

* * *

Laura stood close while Rose stared at the entrance to St Mary's open Gardens, many people had already arrived, accumulating under the gazebo that had been placed up the night before to protect the event from the potential rain, she hoped it'd stay clear for her friend's wedding, those two deserved the best after all. She spotted the husband to be stood around with a group of men, joking and laughing but clearly nervous, Artemis; she guessed was in the building just adjacent to the gardens. Laura nudged her forward and she felt her feet move against the gravel path, part of her really wanted this, another part, wasn't quite sure. The whole team she knew would be there, they'd probably give her the cold shoulder, and she couldn't blame them. She was here for Wally and Artemis, she had become close to the archer while she was on the team, they were always swapping stories on who's dad was the worst and the most deadly things either of them had ever done, it was fun really she recalled looking back.

"Name?"

There was a man stood at the entrance ticking off guests, she gave her surname, revealed Laura to be a guest and then moved forward underneath the white covering. They stood to the side of the entrance looking over the scene. About a hundred chairs had been laid out in rows, fifty either side of a golden carpeted isle, everything was either accented with gold or grey, with the odd cluster of red balloons, as though the speedsters had been determined to leave their mark, she smiled to herself before she leant down to whisper something in Laura's ear while a boy about her height with slicked back black hair walked towards her, "Remember, no one here knows about the hero thing bar a few, so be careful." Laura gave her a sceptical look while rolling her eyes, "Alright, just making sure." Her voice became louder as she straightened up to address the boy that was in front of her. "Hi there!" She stuck out her hand to the boy who took it in turn.

"Hello yourself." She was struck with the overwhelming sound of Robin's voice. It was him, for the first time ever she had seen him properly out of the suit, all be it while wearing sun glasses. He smiled at her, at her gapping expression at her wide eyes evidently beside himself with glee. She was brought out of her state when Laura prodded, her eyes wide making a forward motion with her hands, "Oh, oh yes, um Laura this is Robin, Robin, this is my plus one, Laura."

"Hi Laura, what's up?"

She waved and nodded but didn't say anything, gesturing to her throat, "Sore throat?" He asked smiling, when she shook her head looking at the floor slightly, Rose stepped in, "Oh no, I should have said, Laura's mute but she can sign like mad." The girl in question nodded, her loose curls bouncing around her face and shoulders.

"Oh wow, um, well, you didn't mention that last night."

"I was a bit preoccupied to be honest, new city to check out and all."

"Yeah, I guess but won't that make it difficult for you to communicate?" The younger of the two girls shock her head with a smile as she pulled I mini pad of paper from a coral pink side strap bag. Robin grinned about to talk to Rose again when they were interrupted by a high pitched squeal of glee.

"ROSE!" She looked over Robin's shoulder to see Cassie advance on her. Wearing a black dress similar to Diana's, who was standing with a group of League members in the corner, she completed the look with a pair of silver heels. Rose watched as Robin stepped to the side, allowing Cassie full access, resulting in Rose being crushed by one of Cassie's bone crushing hugs.

"Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back!" She stepped back, her hands on Rose's shoulders keeping her at arm's length to get a better look at her. She shook her head, "To long, it's been to long!"

Other members in the gazebo were turning their heads to see what Cassie was squealing about, the non-hero population of the tent looked on at the scene, turning away shortly after not seeing the relevant of the two new girls. For the heroes present however it was I different story, she caught their eyes and they smiled and waved, happy to see she was safe and well. Members of the team that had been floating around talking began to walk towards her. She shook her head playfully rolling her eyes knowing she wouldn't be able to get away for quite some time, not that she wanted to in the slightest.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

She was talking to one of her old mentors Dinah, who, it turned out not surprisingly to Rose was engaged to Oliver Queen, the adult archer of the Justice League.

"Oh, gosh Dinah, I've missed so much!" The older woman just laughed, her blonde hair left down in its normal way covered one of her eyes slightly, she placed the piece behind her ear.

"Well, that's what happens when you disappear for over a year!" She wasn't scalding, although a look of concern passed over her features, the two had become close while she was on the team. "Are you going to tell us where you were?" Rose looked over Dinah's shoulder to see Laura who was standing with Cassie, Jamie and Bart. Despite the communication barrier it seemed that they were getting on just fine. Laura waved at her making the other's turn too, she waved back before looking at Dinah, "I, I don't know, it's just..."

"Ladies' and Gentlemen, if you could please take your seats? The ceremony is about to begin." The Victor had stepped on to the slightly raised platform to address the people in the gazebo. They did as they were told Rose walking over to everyone that Laura was with. She perched on a chair in between Jamie and Laura who was sat next to Bart. The typical wedding march floated on the air as she looked around the room, catching sight of Robin, who was closer to the front on the opposite side of the room, next to a broad shouldered man who had to be Batman.

She focused as Wally stood accompanied by two other men, the first a black haired, slightly younger man, Nightwing She guessed. Rose didn't recognise the second man, but he too was ginger with a close crop cut, all of them looking incredibly sharp in their suits. Wally's eyes lit up as Artemis entered the tent on Ollie's arm. Her dress was cinched at the waist highlighting how thin she was, the strapless quality showing off her tanned arms and shoulders, her chest was lightly covered in clear diamonds, which, if they caught the light right would sparkle every colour imaginable.

She made it to the end of the isle, people were already crying, and Rose smiled on happily. It turns out the two had decided to write their own vows; to any normal onlooker there would be nothing particularly odd about the words of devotion. Those who knew what they did however picked up the one of phrases indicating their masked lives, if she looked around during these moments she found that team members and the League shared a knowing smirk, it was infectious it turned out and she found herself grinning to.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

The reception was held in a nearby hotel, it wasn't too big and flashy, it suited the pair. There were of cause toasts and speeches after the three course meal in between comical stories of the pair, she found that the best ones came from members of the original Young Justice team. Nightwing's were currently all the best, these stories always seemed to include the ex-Boy Wonder ninjaring in on intimate conversations and snapping relevant pictures, they all stood around, Nightwing was about to launch himself into a new story about the newlywed couple on the beach which involved Artemis, Wally and a red ice lolly when she spotted that the couple were finally free.

Her red dress swirled around her calves was she walked towards then, her matching heels clicking as she rushed across the dance floor, determined to get to them before they were picked up by anyone else, thankfully Artemis spotted her, waving in acknowledgement signalling to everyone else she was preoccupied. "Rose!" She laughed as she hugged the girl, "My god, it's been to long!" They separated identical smiles on their faces, "If I had a dollar for every time I've heard that today! You, by the way look amazing!"

"Thank-you, I thought at least one of us better make the effort."

"Hey!" Wally who was just finishing off a conversation with a work colleague turned around, "I made an effort!"

"Babe, if it were up to you we would have done this in jeans at a registry office." She smirked as Wally rubbed the back of his neck, "Excuse me, that's what we both wanted originally, it's only because both your mum and my parents made such a fuss, not to mention Uncle Barry and Iris..."

"Guest." He turned for the first time to Rose who stood with a smirk on her face, enjoying the interaction. A wide smile split his face, "Birdy! How are you?" He hugged her briefly before releasing her.

"I'm great thanks Mr West, I actually came to give you both this," She reached into her bag, pulling out a thick ivory envelope. "I had practically a whole year and I still didn't know what to get you, so I hope this is OK. I didn't what to leave it on the gifts table; I'd be devastated if it got misplaced."

She handed it over, watching nervously as they opened it. Their eyes widened as one when they spotted the contents, two plane tickets to New York accompanied with five thousand dollars spending money along with her address, of course they didn't know this.

"Rose... How?"

She offered them the only clue she'd given anyone all day, "When you're settled, come see me sometime. Congratulations by the way."

"New York?" Artemis spluttered.

"Five thousand?!" Wally just couldn't get his head around it.

"Rose, hey!" Artemis called after her.

"How in the hell...?!" Wally still couldn't understand how she'd paid for all of this.

That was cute, they'd already started to finish each other's sentences, she just turned back to them, offering a shrug. Leaving Laura in the capable hands of most of the Justice League women she walked out of the dining come dance floor room, deciding to explore. She decided to perch herself on a stone wall opposite the entrance to the hotel, looking at the trees ahead, sometimes alternating between them and the stars, listening to the unseen traffic zooming smoothly by on the other side of the green foliage combined to the music from the hotel.

"Thought I'd find you here." She didn't turn as she felt Robin swing he legs over the wall joining her. "So, I had a funny conversation with Wally and Artemis a while ago, Wally at least seems to be under the impression you robbed a bank."

He let it hang in the air for a while before continuing, "And I was like no, she wouldn't then he pointed out the plane tickets. New York, not too shabby," She sighed knowing what was coming next, wherever she had gone that night amongst the League or the Team it had been an underlying topic. She'd even caught them asking Laura about where she was from and although all her old colleagues might now know her friends story, they didn't know the setting.

"So I sought out a quiet corner to search for this address online that went with it, found a hotel not too far away from this tiny brothel place. Turns out the owners are a couple of eighteen year olds. The funny thing is though the place used to belong to a 'Lillian Worth' until it burned down, her body was never found."

Rose felt her chest heaving, trying to block out the pain the memory brought, she didn't stop him though, she needed him to finish.

"Her will was however, leaving everything to her daughter, tell you want, the girl has nice neighbours, while she was away doing whatever she was doing, they all got together, rebuilt it all, even the apartment upstairs. Nice." He repeated the last word, deciding to look straight ahead, giving her time. Time she was grateful for.

"It was the only place I could think of, he'd never think to look for me there… I had no idea it'd still be standing… I needed people to run it of legal age, picked up runaways, homeless, there's six of us now, three guys, three girls, couple of them are nineteen, the other two eighteen, Alex, one of the guys, the youngest guy, turns eighteen tomorrow in fact."

"They sound nice enough. Laura, she's one of these girls'?"

"Yep, she was going to get mugged, not that the poor kid had anything on her, I stepped in obviously, saved her. Some things never change."

She turned to see him, he'd been sliding himself closer and closer as the conversation had progressed, now they sat shoulder to shoulder, "Will you go back?"

"I'll have too, only paid for enough for two nights in the hotel."

"'I'll have too' so youre saying you wouldn't go if you didn't have to?" She could see where this was going.

"You know I won't stay Robin, I have other commitments now, and with Laura."

"You won't but you could, and Laura's not a problem, she know about the hero thing because I asked her on the sly." He smirked, "She'd be more than happy to stay for a while longer."

"The other's…"

"Are old enough to look after themselves, text them, tell them you're staying for an impromptu gathering."

"Oh god, that am I doing?"

"No need to call me god birdy."

"Cheeky git."

"Is that a yes?"

"…Yes."

His smile was dazzling as he pulled her to him, their lips meeting for the first time in over a very long year. She'd forgotten how good he was at this as he hugged her body to him in a vice like grip, refusing to let go for even a second. When they finally parted they were breathing deeply, his smile intensifying as he muttered…

"Welcome back Miss Wilson."


	4. Return

**WOW, a lot can happen in the space of a day or two, basically, I became Head girl of my College, but that also means looking after those in the lower years too… um, not to sure what to think about this, chuffed obviously, I really wasn't expecting to get it to be honest. WOW!**

**This one's half the size of my normal chapter, sorry, but I'm being kept busy. By the way, I know what I'm doing for the main plot lie but am struggling with the fluffy bits that could happen in between. Any ideas? Let me know in the comments! :)**

**Disclaimer:- BACK IN CHAPTER 1!**

* * *

Birds in the Dark – Chapter 4

Return

* * *

"I won't let her out of my sight Maddie I swear… yeah, yeah of course, hmm sure. Just you make sure Nate's in to answer the door for the beer guy, he should be coming later today, oh he has, fab. Alright well don't forget to shut up for a bit in the afternoon, take a break, but I want the place reopened at three 'o'clock at the latest, otherwise we'll lose too much… Yeah, I know you know, just can't say I'm not worried that's all. Alright fine, fine, I'll go, I'll keep in touch, yeah bye Maddie."

The Team and League watched on astonished as the fifteen year old managed her business. She sighed heavily as she ended the conversation, "Well," She turned to Laura, "They haven't managed to burn the house down, that's a good start." Laura just smirked in that silent way of hers.

"Don't look at me like that! Right, that's the Bar sorted," She walked forward, shoving her phone in her back pocket, "I should be thanking you Canary for convincing Batman to let us stay here, I - we really appreciate it."

Canary was having none of it, "You're family, least I could do, and if Bats knows what's good for him, he'll keep quiet."

"So, that's it?" Asked Bart, "You and Laura are free to do whatever you want?"

The two girls looked at each other, "Pretty much yeah."

Bart ran at Rose, he vibrated slightly as they hugged, "Welcome back, I'm going to make something to celebrate! Come on Blue!"

Bart and Jamie ran off, leaving Rose and Laura with the other members of the team and a few League members, "I have no idea what I should be doing." Rose stated matter-of-factly. She stood there, leant up against the back of one of the sofas looking at a loss. Ordinarily right now she'd train, but she didn't really want Laura to feel excluded…

"Come on then you." Said Canary walking forwards, "Training for you, I need to see how your techniques developed." When she hesitated the older women smiled devilishly, "If it helps you get down there any quicker, Robin's already down there."

She tried to act impassive at this information, the people present in the room weren't stupid however and it was obvious to them all that something had happened between Rose and Robin the previous night, in fact, they all need to find out exactly what had happened as almost all of the present heroes had some form of a bet going on.

I looked back at Laura asking, "You coming then?"

She nodded and when no one protested they all made their way down to the gym, all of the other heroes wanting to find out what was going to happen in this fight between Canary and her part time protégée Shriek. When she had first arrived the girl had almost managed to pin the blonde women, an action that not even Robin himself could do.

They were all excited to see the outcome of this fight.

-Y.J-Y.-Y.J-

Robin did a couple of back flips while throwing some Bird-a-rangs at moving targets. As he straighten and pressed the off button to switch off the targets he was met by a bombardment of people entering the gym.

"Hey guys, wow, what's going on?"

He managed to catch Cassie's attention as they all headed to the middle of the room, "Canary and Shriek, they're going fight. Canary wants to see if Shriek has improved at all."

"Well obviously she has."

The fight was exactly the same as the first, Rose backed away quickly from Black Canary, dodging one of her blows, kicking back in response with her left leg, twisting it she hooked her foot around the back of BC's right knee and with this leverage she floored the older woman. Just over a year ago and that same tactic hadn't worked. It had now, proving to all of them that Rose had definitely become stronger in her time away. The silence stretched throughout the room as they all stared at Canary who was still laying with her back on the floor, stunned.

"Here." Rose offered the older woman her hand and helped to pull her up.

"You wanted me to be damn near unstoppable. I figured if I could beat you than I practical would be, the only person, or person's should I say, standing in my way now are a certain winged family."

"To say I'm proud would be an understatement; New York must have done you some good."

"It did yeah."

"The rest of you train, I'm done for the day, Rose you coming?"

She turned to see Laura transfixed on Cassie and Blue Beetle fighting and figured she'd be fine in the training room, as long as no one picked a fight with her. She was just so small, Rose was sure she would snap under pressure.

Instead of leaving the mountain let she thought Canary would, she veered off into a room with comfy green sofas and a miniature water feature attached to the wall with multiple plants. Dinah took one, Rose the other. They stayed there hours, just catching up.

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

The room was dark and lined with armed guards, they only looked forward focusing in on the figure in the middle of the room.

"She has returned then?"

"Yes Master."

"She doesn't suspect?"

"I've been careful Master, she doesn't have a clue."

"Do not become complacent my new apprentice."

"I will not master."


	5. Back To Business

Birds in the Dark - Chapter 5

Back to Business

* * *

"How long do you think she's going to be then, with this team of hers?" Alex asked Maddie during the lunch time rush. It was the third day Rose and Laura had been gone. There hadn't been any issues, not really, just the usual hiccups that came with running a business.

"Keep it down will you." Maddie asked as she leaned over the bar to serve an elderly man. It was lunch time, the busiest time of the day, granted, most of the customers that came were always the same, but every now and then they'd get a non-regular, this was of course to be expected with tourists and all but Rose was always careful about what she said in public. So Maddie was going to be damned if she betrayed her friend because of a case of loose tongue.

"Alright boss, alright! Just saying, I love running the bar and all, be it ain't the same without the girls around."

"Tell me about it, miss looking after Laura; I've called them every day since they've been away."

Alex gave her a sympathetic look but quickly covered it when Dash came running down the stairs behind the bar, "Hey guys, right, Maddie where'd ya want me?"

"Where I can see ya Dash, tables one through to ten kid. Any problems come find one of us."

He nodded, tying an apron around his waist rushing to take orders from the pointed out table. It was fun to watch she realised while she served a young couple, watching Dash run back and forth between the tables, often using a beam that ran right through the roof to the basement to grip on to too swing in an opposite direction to deal with another table.

He managed to get all ten orders in before yelling to Noah who was working in the back, in the kitchen, warning him he had a massive order. Smiling sweetly to the customers, making sure everything was alright for them before going to join his friend in the food preparation.

The bell above the door jingled, signalling a new arrival, "Alex, deal with the new customer will you? I go my hands full here."

"Sure thing boss."

She watched as he walked went to take the new persons order, "Yes, what can I do for you love?" She lost sight of him as she poured the women the shot she had asked for, "Shot, at lunch time," she surveyed the women, "Rough day?" She looked like an accountant of some sort.

"Ah, nothing I can't handle sweetheart, just the boss, you know?"

"I gettcha, how's about I mane that a double shot, free of charge." She smiled, Rose always made a point of getting to know her customers problems, she was just really good at reading people like that.

"Maddie…"

"Sorry love, two ticks. What's up Alex?"

The door opened and slammed shut in a sudden gust of wind, "That guy that you told me to serve," He made it back to behind the bar next to her, "Sorry Miss." He apologised while he pulled away Maddie, right back into the kitchen so all of them were together, "Mad, that guy, he was asking about Rose and her mom, I said Rose a least weren't here, said she'd taken a friend of ours on holiday for a bit. He just got up and left!"

Maddie felt her face crease as Dash and Noah stopped what they were cooking to look at the pair. "What did he look like?"

"I dunno… heavy set, military uniform, he had a fetish for orange and black, those were the only colours he was wearing. He had a patch cover his eye though, which was mental."

"Alex, shut the bar; don't let anyone else in ok? Continue serving the drinks when you've done it. I gotta call Rose; I think that was her old man. Dash, Noah, finish those dishes for me, quick as you can now."

She rushed upstairs, Rose had never really spoken about her old man, she didn't need to, the whole reason she took them all in was because they were all in the same boat. She had opened up a little before Laura came into the picture, she said before she escaped to this team of hers she had it really bad, the key word she had used was 'escaped.' That and the fact that whenever she was in the bar she had her back up, especially around men, made it pretty obvious, at least to Maddie what had gone on in the Wilson house hold.

She quickened her pace until she reached the living room aiming for the phone, this needed to be told, not typed.

"Hello?"

"Rose, it's Maddie, I think you have a problem…"

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

"Hello?"

The team hadn't gone far; they were only on the beach, watching the waves, Laura was helping Bart make lunch inside. They all turned when she yelled, "What do you mean, 'You think Slade was in the bar'?! You shut it right?"

The team all looked at each other, worried. "I should come back… YES!"

"Yeah, see you."

"What's going on Birdie?" Robin was up and resting a hand on her shoulder while she turned to look up at the mountain.

"Slade was spotted in the bar; Alex served him without realising who he was. He started asking about mom and I, Alex said I was on holiday. DAMN IT! He'll know where we are!"

"Don't worry Rose," M'gann came forward, "It'll be ok…"

"Yeah," reassured Cassie, "Even if he knows you're back, he can't get into the Mountain, we'd beat him anyway."

They watched while she looked at Robin and yet right through him, if she bit her lip anymore it was going to bleed, "Ok, ok, ok, this is what I'm going to do, pack our bag, ready to run if we need to, to get back to the bar."

"I thought you said you didn't run Rose."

She focused on Robin, "Not unless I need to protect something, last time it was you lot, this time, it's Laura and the others."

She dashed back to the mountain to get to the room in which she was staying, "Hey guys, what's going on?" Rose didn't answer the Speedster as she sped like a bullet from a gun through the kitchenette.

"Rose! If you're going back, won't that be what he's expecting? Won't he be waiting?" She stopped dead in the open doorway before turning back to the second Boy Wonder.

"Then, what do you suggest?"

"The League, we need them."

-Y.J-Y.J-Y.J-

"Was she in the Bar sir?"

"No, I already knew she wasn't though, I just wanted to see those new friends of hers. They are no threat, although they will make good bargaining chips."

"This is good news then sir."

"Indeed."

Slade leant forward in his chair, tapping a finger print sensitive key pad before an image appeared.

"Master?"

"You have done well so far my apprentice. My daughter does not suspect?"

"Not at all sir."

"Keep it that way. I'll be in touch."


	6. Collection Mission

**I'm sorry about how late this is, I've been so busy, I've been building a portfolio for a potential University interview for my creative writing degree.**

**Disclaimer – Chapter 1**

* * *

Birds in the Dark – Chapter 6

Collection Mission

* * *

The League had never gotten together quicker, even Nightwing and Batgirl had showed up to try and help the situation.

"Well, I can tell you one thing, you're not going back to New York, that's for sure, it's got the hallmarks of a trap all over it if I've ever saw one." Canary was looking at Rose from her place at the giant table sat between Wally's Uncle and Green Arrow.

"I understand that, but don't you see I'm trapped wherever I go? Here or there, people I care about are still threatened, and I think you're forgetting Canary, with all due respect, that's my business, I've worked hard to get it back to the way my mom had it. Abandoning it completely isn't an option."

Dinah gave the girl a once over, she'd never really been a child given her whole situation, but in the time she had known Rose she couldn't recall her being so... passionate because of something.

"Regardless of whether you go back or stay here, Slade will find you." Batman seemed to refocus everyone, the question is, how do we deal with that?" There was silence across the room, the heroes and their protégés all at a loss for words.

"Well..." Rose looked at Robin, their eyes catching each other under their masks. He drew out the word, Rose not liking the knowing smirk that was now resting on his lips, "I know that look, and I don't like it Robin."

"If you can't pick between here and there, why pick at all?" She gave him a blank look not following.

"A safe house." Nightwing supplied, he had been stood next to his younger brother. "That could actually work, bring the four of them over from New York and place them in a safe house, constantly watched by a League member... That might just work..."

"Gee, thanks for that Nightwing!"

"Hey it's a compliment."

The pair smirked at each other, while everyone disgusted this. It could very well work, if all her friends were together then at least she'd know they were safe.

"Bringing them here could be an issue; we won't want them on a normal flight." Interjected Wonder Women.

"Then they won't arrive on a normal flight." Grinned Robin, "Miss M, you'd be able to pick them up in the Bio-ship right?"

"Yeah, of course, not a problem." The Martian nodded from her spot on the table, "Rose would have to come with me of course because I won't have a clue on where I'd be going."

"Yeah, of course I'd come with you."

There was a sudden bustle of noise as everyone and their mentor wanted to be heard.

"If birdies going I am too!" Cut in Impulse

"I'll come too ese!" Blue Beetle seemed more than egger to tag along.

"Count me in, adult supervision and all!" Batgirl waved at Rose.

"Me too!" Cassie trying to muscle her way in.

There was a banging noise on the table, "Guys do me a favour, Shut. Up. I can't hear myself think."

Superboy sighed as it quietened down, Superman to, looked grateful for the silence. "Superboy," Batman nodded to the young clone, acknowledging what he had done, "You can't all go. It's a collection mission. Miss Martian will be accompanied by Shriek, Robin and... Canary, I'd feel better knowing there was a League member going, just in case."

There was a grumble of annoyance form the rest of the Young Justice team, "That's final! You three go tomorrow night." Batman yelled over the commotion. "Shriek, I believe you have a phone call to make..."

"Right, yeah." She turned to leave when she finally noticed Laura, or rather, the absence of her, "Um, guys, have you seen Laura at all?"

"Yeah, she went to the bathroom I think." Bart answered. Rose nodded and left the company for the living room. She sat on one of the sofa's before hitting the bar's speed dial button, knowing that at this time all four of her friends wold be working.

"'Ello? You've reached a bar in New York," It was Dash, "'ow can I 'elp ya?"

"Dash, don't tell me you've been answering the phone without giving the name of the bar!" She sighed exasperatedly. She rubbed her eyes under her domino mask. Dash was a sweet kid, eighteen years old, the last guy she had taken in, but he was childish at the best of times, although admittedly this wasn't his fault.

"HEY ROSE! Haha, um no..."

"I love you to bits kid but can you do me a favour and put Maddie on the line? Nothing against you but it's really important, okay?"

"Yeah sure! MADDIE!" Rose yanked the receiver end of the phone from her ear, massaging the assaulted body part, vowing to get Dash back for that later. "ROSE WANTS YOU!" With a voice that loud the whole bar now knew that Rose needed to speak to Maddie.

There was the general sound of customers chatting in the background as the phone was passed between hands, "Rose?"

"Maddie, hey I don't have time to explain, just listen okay? I'm coming to get you four tomorrow night, with Slade being in the bar and all; I don't feel comfortable leaving you exposed. The man loves to take aspects of my life and destroy them; I won't let that happen to you. Pack a bag, all of you pack a bag. I don't know how long you'll be gone so bring as much as you can. Shut up after lunch and make sure you tell the regulars you're going away. I have most of their contact details, I can get in touch, tell them when we re-open, that isn't an issue." She paused for breathe.

"You won't be coming over by plane either, my Martian friend, the one I've mentioned before, she has her own spaceship, you'll be getting on that. I'll be there as well with Robin and Canary so don't panic. You got everything?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so..." Maddie replied lamely, busy trying to digest everything.

"Good, tell the others, see you tomorrow night." She hung up, turning slightly she jumped; Laura was stood behind her, silent as a mouse. "Oh, Laura, you scared me. You hear that? You'll see everyone tomorrow night!" They smiled at each other. "Um, Bart and the others are back through there, last door on the left if you want to see them." The younger girl nodded and walked off.

Instead of following her young friend when she entered the corridor leaving the living room behind her, she headed for the dorm rooms. She and Laura had been placed in the same room at Laura's request. The team thought it would be a good idea to have two close to the others while they slept meaning the room Rose had originally occupied during her first stay at the mountain was left alone. That was where she was headed.

The door slide open and she stepped inside, the disuse of the room had left it in a state of dust and cold. The smell of must filled her nose as she stepped inside fully perching on the end of the bed. The wardrobe, chest of draws, night stand and bed had been left allow. The contents stripped of items now though and the bed without its sheets. She smiled as she sat there, the mattress starting to heat up in the presence of her body heat.

This had been the first room Bart, Cassie, Jamie and Garfield had hidden her in while they waited on news of Robin's condition after she had saved him.

This had been where she had been where Canary and Nightwing had found her; she remembered how the other four teens in the room clung to her, not wanting her to get in trouble and then have to leave.

She spied a piece of carpet in the corner of the room, grimacing as she thought about how she had hidden her communicator underneath the floorboards there while she still worked for her father Slade.

The mountain had been her first home since New York, she had missed it.

"You alright?"

She turned expecting Robin and finding Nightwing, he was tall, lean and she had to admit to herself rather pretty, especially with his hair and the way it stuck out at odd messy angles.

"Yeah, yeah I am, glad to be back, you know? I missed this place."

He nodded knowingly a small smile on his face, "I have to ask, your two worlds are about to collide, how do you feel about that?"

"Terrified, I mean, they know who I am, but they haven't really seen me do the whole 'ninja' thing." She air quoted 'ninja.' "As for the whole worlds collided bit, don't even, what if none of them like each other? In fact, where the hell are they staying? I-I don't even know!"

"The team will play nicely otherwise I'll beat them with my Bat-a-rangs. As for where your friends will stay, Blüdhavan to start with and then we'll take it from there."

"Thanks Nightwing, I appreciate it."

"It's my job, don't mention it."


End file.
